Death postponed
by tamahome no miko
Summary: A what-if fic that contains the Millie/Wolfwood pairing, a pairing that I think is not written about enough. Please read/review! My first Trigun fic ever! Oh, and also, beware major spoilers on Wolfwood
1. a death postponed

Her eyes shot to the smaller woman sitting beside the bed. "He told me not to leave until he got back…" Meryl frowned. In her mind she was worrying about what was going on outside with Vash and Wolfwood…but her heart was worried about Millie. She was so much bigger than the other, yet she had so much to learn. Her face was hidden within the sheets. "He promised me he's be back! He swore! He can't leave me after that!" Although she didn't exactly know what Millie was talking about, Meryl, being sensible, figured that she knew the reason Millie hadn't been back the night before. Millie had been attracted to the strange priest since he had shown up, and now, thought Meryl, she might never see him again. 

Wolfwood entered the church reluctantly. He knew this was where he wanted to spend his last moments. Even though his sins were above that of many, he still loved his God. He kneeled at the altar, and began to pray. Seeing his life flash by in his head, he noticed all the wrong choices. All wrong, he thought to himself, all wrong. Except for… except for last night. He shook his head and said, using half of his energy, "Even… even I don't need to be think'in things like that in a…" he coughed, seeing his own blood on his hand, "In a holy place" Knowing that his remaining time was little, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and bowed his head in silent prayer.

Millie jumped out of the bed, knocking Meryl out of her chair. "Damn him!" she yelled, grabbing her vest and gun, "I'm not going to stay here and let him die!" Meryl grabbed for her arm. "No! Millie! Vash said not to go looking for him!" But she knew her attempts were futile, for her friend was already out the door. She ran behind her, trying to stay close, but Millie was fast. After about a minute of running at full speed, Millie stopped dead in her tracks. "Meryl, Look!" She glanced down at the ground, and grimaced at what she saw. It was a trail of blood leading into the church. "Millie, I'm going to go find Vash!" Millie nodded, and Maryl opened her mouth to say something else. But before she could turn around, Millie was at the church's entrance.

He didn't move when he heard the door open. His mouth curved into a slight smile as he said with a strain. "I won't be long in here. Sorry bout the mess" He then heard a small cry. "Wolfwood!" He recognized the voice immediately, and tried to turn around. "Mille, damn it! I thought I told--" she cut him off. "Don't talk, you're hurting yourself more!" She ran over to him and looked for the wound. It was not hard to find, seeing that blood was pouring from his chest. Her hand started to remove his shirt. "Oh dear…" she muttered, "This is not good"

Even though he thought she was wasting her time, Wolfwood laid down when she instructed him too. His shirt was completely covered in blood, so Millie dismissed the thought of using it as a bandage. She then removed her own vest, ripping the fabric into strips and tying them around his wound to try and stop the bleeding. "This will have to do until the Vash arrives. His eyes opened, trying to stay conscious. "Thanks" 


	2. The friends split

Meryl ran as fast as she could looking all around for the humanoid typhoon. Suddenly she stopped as quickly as she had started when she ran into a tall, muscular blond figure. "Whoa, what's the rush?" She stepped back and barked up at him, "This is no time for games, Vash! Mr. Wolfwood is most likely wounded very badly and we… we need your help!" Vash blinked and pulled his glasses down to look her in the eye. "What'd he get into this time?" She shook her head. "I don't know but it's got Millie in pieces!" She then ran full speed towards the church, leaving him in her dust. Vash sighed heavily. "Insurance girls…" then started running towards the Church himself. He reached it before Meryl.

Wolfwood coughed again, his entire body flushed and filled with pain. He felt something move in his hand, and then realized that he had just about broken Millie's fingers. She smiled down at him, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't going to move her hand, no matter how hard he squeezed it. Just then Vash burst through the door, with an angry looking Meryl behind him. "We are HERE!" he yelled, standing in a triumphant pose. Millie tried to smile. "Thank goodness you're here, Mr. Vash!" Meryl stomped out from behind him. "What about me?" But no one heard her.

Vash ran over to Millie, and examined the wound. "It's bad, alright. I'm surprised he's still alive. Does either of you girls know anything about removing bullets?" Millie, who had forgotten the fact (as she usually does) , spoke up. " I do, but I guess I forgot." Vash facevaulted into the floor. "We don't have anything to get the bullet out with though!" Meryl also walked over. "Yes we do. Millie, do you remember that emergency kit I told you to put in your coat when we left the office? Get that out." "Oh, that?" Meryl searched her pockets and pulled out a box labeled with the words: GUN WOUNDS. She opened it and began to cut the 'bandage' away from Wolfwood's wound. He turned his face to the side, droplets of sweat falling onto the floor. 

Meryl went to a small pew and sat down. She didn't want to watch. She knew Millie could pull it off, considering that her mother had been a magnificent nurse, but she still didn't want to see it. Vash too looked away. He just hated seeing blood, especially on one of his friends, if that's what you could call Wolfwood. The minutes drifted by as Millie worked diligently. Wolfwood had lost consciousness, but was still breathing. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Millie held the small iron ball in her hand. "I've got it." The two turned around, smiling at her. "Good job, Millie" Vash cut Meryl off, "Is he gonna live???" She bit her bottom lip. "I hope so. I need to stitch this wound, and then all we can do is pray." She sewed up the wound, and then cleaned the blood off of his chest. By now her clothes were covered in his blood. 

She stood up and looked to Vash. "Mr. Vash, could you help me carry him to the town doctor? The town's deserted, so I doubt they'll mind if we use some bandages. The blond man smiled and lifted the limp body. Meryl didn't speak, but only put her arm around her partner. They reached the office and Millie directed Vash to a small patient room. Millie's mind was moving so fast. She remembered everything her mother had done when one of her brothers had accidentally shot her uncle in the waist, but was nervous nevertheless. She found some bandages and a few painkillers, and took them into the room. Wolfwood was still unconscious. "He needs to be awake to take the pills" she said quietly, "We can't shove them down his throat!" Vash stood up very calmly, his coat swirling behind him as he walked to the side of the bed. His hand moved swiftly as he slapped the priest's face. "Just returning the favor, buddy" Millie and Meryl both started screaming at Vash, but then they saw the fact that Wolfwood was moving. "Thanks, man" he muttered up to Vash. His hand formed a peace sign. "No prob." 

Meryl sighed deeply. "What the heck happened out there?" Wolfwood blinked. "Ah, it was just a lil' reunion 'between me n' an ol' teacher." Millie shot a look of death at Meryl. "I don't think that's what we need to be discussing now, Meryl. All that matters is that Mr. Wolfwood is alright." Wolfwood put on that evil smirk of his. "C'mon honey, I don't think the formalities are necessary any more, ya know?" Millie's face went red, and she turned so that the other two people in the room couldn't see it. Wolfwood seemed satisfied, and turned to look at Vash. "Hey man, can ya throw me my jacket?" Vash tossed the bloodstained coat onto the bed, where Wolfwood strained to pull out his cigarettes and light one up. 

After about an hour, Wolfwood was asleep, and Millie was fidgeting with her shirt. Vash stood up. "Well, I better get going." Meryl also stood. "I guess that means I'm going too." Vash shook his head. "I told you already. This is one thing I have to do by myself. It's way to dangerous for you, or anyone else. If you follow me, you'll get yourself killed." She turned away from him as he walked out the door. He twirled his gun around his finger and placed it back into his pocket. "Don't worry, Rem. I'll take care of Knives." He knew he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother, or any other man for that matter, but he did know that the issue had to be solved.

Millie looked hesitantly up at Meryl. "You are going to follow him, aren't you?" She nodded. "Yes, Millie. It's my job. You stay here with Mr. Wolfwood and make sure he's all right." She headed for the door, but before she was out, Millie spoke up. "Meryl?" "Yes Millie?" "Be careful." "You too." And she was gone.

Wolfwood waited a few minutes before he spoke. "Ya know you really should change clothes. You're covered in blood." Millie sighed. "I would, if I had any other clothes," He laughed. "Just go take some from the store next door, there's nobody there anyways." "But that'd be wrong!" "Not if you're clothes are all damn bloody!" She finally gave in. "Alright, alright. Just don't strain yourself while I'm gone." He nodded and watched her walk out the door. Wolfwood knew he had lost too much blood in the accident, and it was still undecided if he would live or not, but he was happy he had gotten to see Millie again nevertheless.

She walked into the small shop and gazed around; looking for something she could actually wear, seeing that she was slim and tall. She found a dress that was long enough, but a little too tight for her tastes. "I guess it'll have to do," she said as she also grabbed a sweater. She found some men's pants that were far too wide for her, but she still had her belt, so that would work. She got a white shirt for Wolfwood, and a blue one for herself. On her way back to the doctor's home, she walked into a general store and picked up some things she thought might be useful. When she returned, she found the priest lying with his eyes closed.

She figured he was asleep, and started to place the things she had picked up into an empty cupboard. After a few seconds she began to feel very uncomfortable, and turned around, seeing Wolfwood's eyes open. "You could have told me you were awake" she said, sounding rather annoyed. He smiled. "Just admiring your fine new clothes" "So you like it? I think it's a little tight" Smirking, he stated, "Oh, no, not at all. You should wear clothes like that all the time." "Come on, Nick" His smile was growing. "That's the second time you've called me that. I like it… except I think I liked it better yesterday when it was shouted into the night." She had the urge to punch him in the arm, but didn't, only continued to put the things away. 

"So what's for dinner, sugar?" She smirked at the name-calling and said back, "Well, you can't eat much in your condition, but I figured that some chicken broth would be sufficient." He grumbled some unheard profanities as Millie stirred something in the next room. They ate in silence, Millie stirred noodles into her broth to make it more filling, and Wolfwood didn't seem too disappointed at the fact that he couldn't eat solid food. After Millie had finished, she put her bowl in the sink and returned to the priest's bedside. "Well, I guess it's time for bed!" He blinked as she went on, "Goodnight, Nicholas" She got to the door before he stopped her. "Hey, don't I get a goodnight kiss?" She smiled and walked back over to him, placing a tender kiss on his lips and murmuring, "Good night Nick" He smirked. " G' night 'Mil." 


End file.
